The Wrecked View of the World
by brittanasfanfic
Summary: What happens when McKinley High’s nerd meets the badass? Santana is known for doing nothing but sticking her nose into books and loving to learn new things meanwhile Brittany is known for skipping almost every period and smoking under the bleachers. Will they ever get along? Brittana. Santana L. Brittany P. Sub!Santana. Badass!Britt. g!p


**_The Wrecked View of the World_**

 _Hey guys! So here is the first chapter of my new Brittana FanFiction! It will include a lot of smut but also plenty of drama and angst. So this here is a trigger warning!!_

 _It is also britt!g!p and sub!santana_

 _I hope you have fun reading it and please comment your feedback!_

To Santana's delight, Friday the 10th of August arrived way faster than it should have as she found herself pedaling on her scrubby five-year old, lilac bike. It's been a whole two months since she had last seen all of her school mates and hell, was she happy about that. Santana had spent every waking minute of the past eight weeks in Puerto-Rico with her family, either improving her Spanish skills or having her nose stuck in some of her favorite books. The brunette was already convinced that one day she would move to the south of America just because she hated everyone in her school, except for her best friend, Tina Cohen-Chang.

Santana took a turn right, avoiding the direct way to her school so she wouldn't get thrown off her bike or get knocked down by a car by one of her bullies, which surprisingly hasn't happened before. She got off her bike once she was safe behind a little barn-like house near the building and cussed in Spanish at the pain in between her legs from all the riding. She lived quite far from her high school, it was an at least up to fifteen minute drive but she was proud every time she arrived here. Santana was even prouder of the fact that she was now a sophomore, having passed as the student with the highest grades. Maybe people would like her more now? She at least hoped so.

The Latina looked down a herself before her dark brown orbs landed on the watch on her wrist. 7:44 she mumbled out softly. Santana always arrived 15 minutes early, just in case she would have to study some more or do other things… She didn't really know… She just liked being early. With her barely reaching the five foot two inch mark, she mostly struggled finding the perfect clothes for her height and body type which she liked to hide as often as possible, but once she found something that fit her, she'd wear it over and over again. The brunette brushed the dust off her loose pair of what were meant to be skinny jeans before she tugged on her oversized, wine red pullover. It was her favorite pair of clothing because it was made by her beloved abuela. Some would describe her style as old-fashioned or horrible but she liked it. It was comfortable and warm.

Santana looked around the corner cautiously before she swung her backpack around her shoulders, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and quickly started walking to the entrance of the school, seeing many people arrive with their cars and the bus as she kept her head hung low and her eyes on the ground. The brunette could feel the stares on her as she entered the halls of McKinley, speeding up so she would quickly get to her locker before anyone could slushy her or worse… tug her up by her panties.

"Hey Lezpez, nice granny pants!" she heard one of them yell as she grabbed her backpack tighter between her fingers, not even looking up once. Not daring to get hurt.

Santana flinched at the nickname. She hasn't had a boyfriend before and people became suspicious so they made up a name for her. It was supposed to be a combination of her last name ‚Lopez' and the word ‚Lesbian'. It hurt her and every time she heard it leave a student's mouth, her heart broke a little more. Of course no one would love a nerd, they wouldn't even dare to try around here. That's where she lived, the sad and naked truth of Lima, Ohio.

When the Latina finally reached her locker, she undid what was keeping it close with her code, still feeling myriads of eyes on the back of her head, trying to look through her. Where the hell was Tina? Santana took the books for her first period out, it was Chemistry: Her absolute favorite subject. It was far better than Physics in her mind, but Physics was good too, especially when they had to learn new formulas. She smiled only slightly at her own thoughts, not wanting to seem weird… Wait. Everyone already thought of her as weird.

Just as she tilted her head to look through the halls in search of her best friend, she caught a glimpse of whom was probably the number one bully and badass around school, even around the whole town: Brittany Pierce. Her name might have sounded like an angel, but she was more of a devil. Everything she did was hell-related.

So now there she was, dressed in a pair of low-waist leather pants, her significant black leather jacket and a simple v-neck tugged underneath. Her outfit paired up with black boots, a black bandana tied around her head as her golden hair glowed in the light.

Santana didn't even notice she was staring before the coldest eyes met the warmest brown eyes, piercing into them before pulling away from their gaze. It felt like a thorn made out of ice was drilling through her skin and right into her heart.

"Hold your pants up before everyone has to sustain seeing you naked, Lezpez." Brittany spat harshly as she and her minions behind her started laughing and walked away, leaving Santana embarrassed in front of everyone in the halls. The brunette breathed out shakily as the shut their mouths and just stared while she gripped her bags so hard that her knuckles turned white, quickly sprinting up into the restroom and locking herself in one of the stalls. She reached into her backpack and tugged her cellphone out, staring at her lock screen, where a picture of her Puerto-Rican family was set, with a small frown. She checked the time and noticed it were barely five minutes until the bell would ring so she quickly unlocked her phone and opened her iMessage, sending a new one to Tina.

 _To Bff: Hey Tina, where are you? This day couldn't get any worse._

Santana sat down on the toilet seat as she still grabbed her backpack, reaching up to gently bite down on the fingernail of her index finger, bouncing her feet up and down nervously while she waited for a reply.

 _Seen._

 _Is typing…_

 _From Bff : I'm sorry, Tana. I got the flu. Wishing you the best. Love you._

 _To Bff : :( Love you too. Get well soon._

Despite the clear sadness within Santana, she got up from the toilet and exited the stall, walking up to the sink to splash some cold water onto her tan face, wiping it with the sleeve of her pullover before putting her phone back into her bag. She escaped the bathroom and didn't look left nor right before she entered the Chemistry room with a soft sigh, walking up to sit in the first row so no one could turn around to talk to her.

Mr. Steward rushed into the room with his usual grumpy expression, motioning with his hands for the inmates of the class to stand up. "Good morning, everyone." he said in his rough voice. "Good morning, Mr. Steward." the class responded in a choir. You could hear the boredom and fatigue in the student's voices as they pulled their chairs back in and sat down, some of them already starting to talk with their neighbors, other's doodling something on their notebooks in annoyance.

"Could someone please tell me what we've talked about before summer break?"

Santana was the first and only one to raise her index finger after the answer to the question popped up in her mind. Mr. Steward looked up from his documents as he let his eyes wander around the noisy room, waiting in hope for someone else to raise their hand but as always, that didn't seem to be the case.

"Ms. Lopez" he said with a soft sigh and a slight look of annoyance on his wintry face as the brunette was apparently the only one to know the answer.

"So, there are charge shifts in the water molecule. The more electronegative oxygen atom attracts the binding electrons of the hydrogen molecule. As a result, it is negatively part-charged, the hydrogen atoms are positively charged. A statically negatively charged plastic rod can attract a jet of water as the negative charge of the rod forms attractive forces on the positively-split hydrogen atom."

It suddenly got very quiet in the room filled with students as Santana could practically feel everyone burn holes in her head from the staring, looking down as a shiver went through her. "Oh god, she's such a fucking creep. Get a life, Lezpez." Santana heard one of Brittany's minions, Quinn Fabray, say.

After that, the whole class burst out in laughter and she tried making herself so small, she would maybe just disappear. But nothing of that happened so as she re-opened her mocha-brown eyes, the teacher was still looking down at her and her classmates were still chuckling behind her.

"Keep it quiet, guys. So, thank you for the explanation, Ms. Lopez. That was a wonderful transition to my taskfor the following week. I'm going to pair you up in groups of two and I don't want to hear any complains from anyone. I have already made up the partners in my head and I will not change them up. It makes up 25% of you final grade, so put some effort in it."

One half of the class was shaking in fear, not wanting to get paired up with some of Brittany's minions as they were all horrible. The other half just rolled their eyes, not caring about the project he was talking about. Santana belonged to the scared people, the ones that were crossing their fingers so they would not have to work with their bullies especially outside of school.

"Ms. Fabray, you will work with Mr. Abrams; Ms. Montgomery, you're paired up with Ms. Dawson…" The grey-haired man said as he looked around the room, nodding his head towards the students which were either cheering happily or groaning in absolute displeasure.

Santana was fumbling with her fingers nervously in her lap, looking up at Mr. Steward hopefully as she was secretly praying for a decent partner. She tried following the teacher cautiously, not wanting to miss-hear her name but everything seemed to become a blur once she heard with whom she had to do the project.

"Ms. Lopez, you'll work with Mr. Puckerman."

The Latina gulped hardly as the world seemed to stop around her. Right after Brittany Pierce, whom wasn't in Chemistry with her, Puck was the second worst one to work with. Santana tilted her head to the side softly as she dared to glance at her new partner. She furrowed her dark eyebrows as she noticed Puck looking at her, a smug smirk growing upon his face; She didn't understand.

Is it because of the new hair conditioner I've used? Or because my ponytail is a little higher than usual? Is it because of my new cherry chapstick I've recently bought? Or the sweater my Abuela made for me.

Santana raised her head a little before she did something she wouldn't have ever thought she would do. A small smile started forming on her plump lips as she looked at the guy and reached up to wave at him shyly. Maybe Puck wouldn't be so bad after all?

Puck looked back at her with dark eyes as he winked back at the Latina, making her cheeks turn into a soft shade of red, leaving her looking like a tomato as she finally turned her head to look back at her table. The Latina shook her head as she pushed the thoughts off, pressing her upper row of her pearly white teeth into her thick bottom lip.What was going on?

"I'll be handing a few sheets out for each group with some explanation and tips since we don't have enough time to go into the groups and to discuss everything. In case you have any questions about the project, you can always ask me." Mr. Steward stated politely as he nodded and started packing his things as some of the students were already rushing out the door, leaving Santana to be the only one left in there again.

"Hey, wait for me…I need to talk to you." Puck yelled as he tried catching up to the brunette that was putting a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear while facing the boy that was calling her a few seconds ago. "Huh? Me?" Santana asked nervously, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Yeah, of course you. There's no one else in this room." He put his hand on her shoulder while staring into her almost black eyes. She winced, tilting her head to the side to look at his big hand on her fragile shoulder.

"Come over to my place tomorrow at 8 p.m." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for a good answer.

"F-for the project?"

"I thought we could also maybe-.."

"Umm…I'm really sorry b-but I gotta go." She cut him off after looking at her watch and realizing that she was already late for the next lesson.

Santana grabbed her heavy bag that was filled with all the books she needed for the day, storming out of the classroom and leaving Puck behind. She ran through the halls, searching for the room she should've been in for already five minutes.

Since her eyes were trapped to the ground, she didn't even notice the school's number one badass approaching her. Her feet beneath her body just started walking faster and before she spotted another pair of feet next to her she could already feel another, much taller body bump into her own, making her fall to the ground with a loud thump. The Latina let out the softest huff as she raised her head to look up at whom she ran into.

Of course it had to be Brittany Pierce.

"Crap. Its not like you don't have eyes so better fucking use them, Lezpez!" The tall blonde growled at her before she dragged on her cigarette one last time before she stubbed it out by bringing it down to her red pullover and pressing it down so it would burn a hole into the fabric. Santana looked up at the woman in slight disbelief and fear as her dark orbs shook, in search for the blonde's ones but all she could find were a pair of ice blocks.

"I-I-I.. I'm sorry.." The brunette whispered after a shaky breath escaped her lips and she just nodded her head at her own statement. Santana could feel the tears swell up in her eyes, trying her hardest not to let any out and embarrass herself even more in front of Brittany. She dared to glance at the tall one another time, but only shortly, as she found her staring with squinted eyes.

"Aw, little crybaby, what are you going to do? Make me pay for your precious sweater? Are you going to get me expelled? Do you need a hug?" Brittany asked ironically which hit Santana even harder, knowing she wouldn't get any hugs from anyone, except for her Mami. The brunette shook her head and just lifted herself off the ground as she fixed her outfit and swung her backpack around her shoulders, hurrying away from the blonde and avoiding any eye contact, exhaling loudly on her way.

Santana heard the bell rang after the final period, making her leave the school with quick feet. She had to admit, she was really glad the first and worst school day of the year was finally over. Usually she liked school but unfortunately this day has always been a nightmare of its own kind. The brunette made sure no one followed her way as she retrieved her bike keys out of her bag, zipping it up and unlocking her bike. Without looking, Santana let herself down on her bicycle as she quickly pedaled away, more than happy that this day was finally over.

Instead of crossing the street, to drive home, she turned left, wanting to pick up some flowers for her mother at her favorite flower shop: La vie en soleil. Her mother and the owner of the shop had been friends ever since high school and they would talk a lot. She liked Claire too, she was nice and really kind. Santana wished that one day, she could be like that with her best friend, Tina. She parked her bike around the corner and locked it before entering the clean and tiny shop.

Once she had closed the door behind her, she greeted the older woman with a small wave of her hand, tugging the corners of her lips up. "Hello there, Claire." Santana said in her gentle but deep voice, jumping forward to give her a soft hug. "Hello, darling. How was Puerto-Rico?" She asked with a tender as Santana's smile grew wider at the question, thinking back of her family. "It was great. I really want to go back. School's already horrible." The brunette said, shrugging. Claire new about her struggles. She gently put a hand on the student's shoulder, tapping it encouragingly. "It will get better. The first day's always the worst." Santana nodded softly, a sad smile on her face before she walked up to her favorite flowers, a bouquet of sunflowers, holding them up to the French woman. "I've missed you buying those and visiting me." Santana blushed softly as she handed Claire the exact money and some extra tips as she saw her eyes fall down at the brunette.

"Sweetie.. are you okay? You're bleeding." The taller woman suddenly said, making Santana's breath hitch in her throat as she looked down at herself and saw all this blood between her legs.

 _What's wrong with me? Do I need help?_

Grabbing the bouquet of sunflowers, the Latina rushed out of the shop with tears swelling up in her eyes, wanting to let everything out and cry in her Mami's arms so badly.


End file.
